The Man Who Sold Them Out
by ARega1s
Summary: It has been 3 months since Danny and Ember started their relationship at the party. But now, Vlad has a plan to ruin the couple while giving them the beating of a lifetime.What is this plan and can the two overcome it? Sequel to The Day the Music Came Back to Life. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Man Who Sold Them Out

A Plan Comes into Action and 'Pink'

**Here it is, the sequel to The Day The Music Came Back to Life. First lets start off with the setting. This takes place about 3 months after the party where Danny and Ember start up a relationship. During that time, Vlad has been developing a plan to publicly humiliate the two and to reveal Danny's secret identity in one move. The only people who know about the relationship so far are Tuck, Sam, Kitty, Johnny, Vlad, and Jazz. Without further stalling, here is Chapter 1. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Pink' by Aerosmith.**

To any normal resident of Amity or the Ghost Zone, today was a normal weekend, just like any other. People were playing in the park. The Box Ghost was holding up a UPS store. Yes, to a normal person, today the same as yesterday. To a person like Mayor Vlad Masters, or Vlad Plasmius, today was the day he would see his plan come into action.

"Finally, after months of planning and thousands invested into Skulker's recon and spy technology, my plan will come into action today. The thorns in my side will be gone and Daniel and his girlfriend will be outcasts in both Amity and the Ghost Zone." Vlad chuckled to himself as he made the final preparations.

"Now that everything is in order, I think I shall give those two lovebirds a visit. What better way to start my plan than to ruin their 3 month anniversary. And if I'm not mistaken, they'll already be fatigued from their mischief, so they won't expect a surprise attack." he said before he transformed into his ghost form and sped off to the Fenton Ghost Portal and from there, the Ember's place.

*****Meanwhile, with Danny and Ember*****

For the two teens, today was their 3 month anniversary. In the past three months, a couple of things have changed with them. Ember began going on legitimate, non-world dominating tours with her band and was pretty successful. Danny decided to take his new girlfriends advice and update his wardrobe, both ghostly and normal. He had decided to let his hair grow down to the middle of his back while keeping it tied. No longer did he wear the same white shirt with a red dot, now it was ripped jeans and a new band shirt everyday. His ghostly uniform changed as well. Instead of a hazmat suit, it was black camo pants, a white short sleeve shirt, and a black biker vest with his logo on the back, courtesy of Johnny 13.

At the moment, they were both enjoying a glass of wine in Ember's bedroom. The room was covered with signed guitars from rockers both living and dead, old tour tickets, and posters of her favorite bands.

"Happy 3 months, my beautiful flame." Danny said, putting his empty glass off to the side.

"Thanks, Baby-pop. These last three months have been amazing. Never thought that I could have a legitimate music career, without mind control, or have an amazing boyfriend." she replied.

"So, would you like to exchange our gifts now and then make love or make love then exchange gifts?" Danny asked with a sly smile.

"Hmm" Ember said, pretending to think about her decision. She then grabbed a remote, turned on her speakers, and set her iPod on shuffle. Out of her sound system came Steven Tyler playing the opening harmonica solo to 'Pink'.

Pushing Danny back onto the bed, she asked, "Does this answer your question?", before bringing her lips down onto his.

_Pink it's my new obsession_

_Pink it's not even a question,_

_Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause_

_Pink is the love you discover_

Keeping their lips locked, Danny phased off Ember's clothes while she did the same on him.

"You ready Baby-pop?" Ember asked as she positioned herself over his manhood.

"Go for it, Ember." Danny replied as he felt himself enter her.

_Pink it was love at first sight_

_Pink when I turn out the light, and_

_Pink gets me high as a kite_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_No matter what we do tonight_

*****Meanwhile*****

Vlad was zooming through the Ghost Zone. His mind was set on embarrassing and ruining two of his biggest problems. As Ember's realm came into sight, he began to chuckle. "This will be too easy. They'll be exhausted from their play, I beat them senseless, and then they watch in horror as I destroy them publicly. How could this possibly go wrong?"

*****Back to the lovebirds*****

_I want to be your lover_

_I wanna wrap you in rubber_

_As pink as the sheets that we lay on_

_Pink it's my favorite crayon_

"I'm getting close, Ember." Danny panted

"Me to. Almost there." Ember exclaimed.

_Pink it was love at first sight_

_Pink when I turn out the light_

_Pink it's like red but not quite_

_And I think everything is going to be all right_

_No matter what we do tonight_

As the last note played, they both gasped as pleasure ran through their bodies. Ember collapsed on top of Danny. He then put his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"How was that?" Ember asked.

"Amazing as always. Your iPod always knows what song to play when the mood is right."

Ember giggled, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall down her back. "I don't know how this day could get any better, Baby-pop."

"Me neither." Danny replied, running his hands through her hair as she lay on his chest.

"I could think of a couple was this day could improve, for me that is" said the last voice either of them wanted to hear.

Suddenly, Vlad Plasmius appeared in the bedroom, floating above the two lovers. He laughed as he watched Danny cover Ember with his body as best he could while trying to keep himself under the sheets.

"Ever heard of knocking, your fucking buzz kill?!" Ember yelled.

"Just wanted to give you a gift of my own before you exchanged your anniversary gifts" Vlad continued.

"And what the hell would that be, you messed up fruit loop?" Danny replied, staring daggers at him.

"A world of pain and humiliation." Vlad said, his hands glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vlad v. the Lovers and 'Sympathy for the Devil'

**Hey guys. Glad to see this story is going so well. I'm sorry I was not be able to post earlier. This crazy thing called work called. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Sympathy for the Devil' by the Rolling Stones. R&R and enjoy.**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ember said, not wanting to get her ass handed to her after sex and while she and Danny were still naked. "Aren't you at least going to let us get dressed before we start the fight?"

Evil grin plastered on his face, Vlad shrugged and said, "I would have given you a minute to get halfway decent before we begin, but that 'fruit loop' insult ruined those chances."

Before he had finished his explanation, Danny and Ember quickly grabbed as much of their clothes as possible and Ember's guitar before Ember teleported them outside her realm.

Realizing what had happened, Vlad sighed, "Should have seen that one coming. Oh well. They can't have gone far, not after their fooling around." Looking out the window, he spotted them, frantically pulling on the clothes they managed to grab. Smiling, he blasted the glass out of the frame and flew after them.

*****With Danny and Ember*****

"Damn it! I forgot my top." Ember moaned, wearing only her pants and a black lace bra.

"This only proves how much of a perverted fruit loop he is." Danny replied. He had managed to grab his pants and his vest. Suddenly, they heard the window shatter and saw Vlad flying towards them. The could faintly hear Ember's iPod continue playing as 'Sympathy for the Devil' came on.

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul and faith_

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

_Made damn sure that Pilate_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_But what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game_

"Shall we begin, or would you like to try running away again?" Vlad asked in a mocking tone.

"Does this answer your question?" Ember yelled back, sending a musical fist his way.

Vlad easily dodged the attack, then cloned himself and attacked the two individually.

"So just out of curiosity," the clone fighting Ember asked, "did you two go all the way the night you were at the dead rockstar party, or did that happen later?"

"How did you know we were at the party?" Ember asked, dodging Vlad's energy attack. "And why are you so interested in our sex life? Do you get some kick out of knowing?"

"I was at the party. I saw the fight between you and Ms. Manson and later witnessed you two kissing above the crowd. As for your other questions, I just wanted to get the facts straightened out." he replied, punching her in the jaw. "Besides, from the way you avoided my question, I would venture to guess that you did."

Frustrated, Ember increased the power of her attacks, landing a few hits but not causing any major damage.

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_

_When I saw it was a time for a change_

_Killed the czar and his ministers_

_Anastasia screamed in vain_

_I rode a tank_

_Held a general's rank_

_When the blitzkrieg raged_

_And the bodies stank_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name, oh yeah_

_Ah, what's puzzling you_

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah_

"So Daniel," the real Vlad mocked while Danny was doing his best to keep on his toes. "Did you actually loose your virginity to your current girlfriend, or did that honor go to Ms. Manson?"

"None of your God damn business!" Danny yelled, punching Vlad in the gut, only to receive a more powerful one in return.

"And I couldn't help but notice you two got matching tattoos on your shoulders. What was it? A blue heart surrounded by black flames with D&E in the middle? Your parents won't be too pleased to discover that, now would they?"

"Shut the fuck up! Johnny worked hard on those and I won't have you insult his work. And when I tell mom and dad about them, it will be with my girlfriend!"

_I watched with glee_

_While your kings and queens_

_Fought for ten decades_

_For the gods they made_

_I shouted out,_

_"Who killed the Kennedys?"_

_When after all_

_It was you and me_

_Let me please introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_And I laid traps for troubadours_

_Who get killed before they reached Bombay_

"Danny, I think it's time we use our ace!" Ember yelled at him.

Grinning, Danny positioned himself so that the real Vlad was lined up with the clone. Both Vlad and his clone were confused. What were they planning?

"One!" Danny yelled, taking in a deep breath of air.

"Two!" Ember replied, turning her guitar up to the max.

"THREE" they both yelled. Danny released his ghostly wail while Ember let out her strongest guitar riff. The two attacks blew both the clone and the real Vlad into the center of the attack, causing them to fuse and endure the brunt of both attacks in one body.

_Just as every cop is a criminal_

_And all the sinners saints_

_As heads is tails_

_Just call me Lucifer_

_Cause I'm in need of some restraint_

_So if you meet me_

_Have some courtesy_

_Have some sympathy, and some taste_

_Use all your well-learned politesse_

_Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah_

Severely injured by the two attacks, Vlad had no time to react when the two lovers punched him in the face, making him fly back into the bedroom and crumple in a heap besides the bed. When he finally managed to sit up, he saw the two standing over him, smiles on their faces.

"Great job, Baby-pop." Ember said, embracing Danny.

"You to, my beautiful flame." Danny replied, giving her a peck on the cheek before turning back to Vlad.

"Well," Vlad said, coughing up ectoplasm. "I believe I should congratulate you in winning this battle, but I'm afraid you lost the war."

"What drugs are you on? We obviously beat the shit out of you. What could you have possibly won?" Ember asked in a smug tone.

Grinning maliciously, Vlad pulled out a small remote with a red button on it. "This." he said before pressing it. Danny instinctively shielded Ember from whatever danger Vlad unleashed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vlad's Plan Revealed, Reactions, and Danny and Ember 'Dance the Night Away'

**Another day, another chapter. This story just keeps getting interesting, doesn't it? I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Dance the Night Away' by Van Halen. R&R and Enjoy**

When nothing happened for ten seconds, Danny looked around the room to see what Vlad had done. Everything seemed to be normal except the TV. It was turned on and static was going across the screen. This caused Danny to start laughing, soon followed by Ember, once she saw that everything was fine and the TV was switched on.

"Congratulations, dumb ass. You just made a glorified remote for my TV. What are you going to do next? Change the channel?" Ember asked before going into another fit of giggles.

"Keep watching" Vlad said, a smile still plastered on his face.

Catching their breath, Danny and Ember watched the screen to see if it changed. Suddenly, the static on the screen disappeared and was replaced by an image of... Ember's Bedroom. Instantly, the smiles vanished from their faces. The saw that it was a recording from two weeks ago by the timestamp that was at the bottom corner of the screen. Danny and Ember were frozen in fear.

"How did you get a camera in my room?" Ember yelled at Vlad, fear in her eyes.

Vlad chuckled as what looked like a fly landed on his index finger. "Spy and recon equipment, courtesy of your ex-boyfriend Skulker. These little drones are quite handy when you want to get some nasty secrets from somebody. I was then able to broadcast this recording to everyone in the Ghost Zone and all of Daniel's loved ones in Amity after calling in a favor with Technus."

Slowly, Danny and Ember turned back to the TV and watched in horror as they saw exactly what they did two weeks ago in High Definition.

*****At the Fenton Residence*****

The rest of the Fenton was sitting in the living room and watching one of Jack's favorite movies, GhostBusters.

"I wish Danny was here. He would love this movie." said Jack, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I told you dad, he's hanging out with his friends." Jazz lied, knowing that Danny was actually at Ember's place to celebrate their anniversary.

"Shh! Here comes my favorite part!" Maddie said as the GhostBusters were about to open the trap on the slimy green specter.

All of a sudden, the screen changed to a strange bedroom. Jack let out a groan while Jazz tensed up. She knew who's room it was. When she saw the timestamp on the bottom of the screen for two weeks ago, she stopped herself from letting out a groan.

On the screen, they watched as Ember and Danny, in his ghost form, entered the room. Danny had his shirt and vest off while Ember had her top shifted to the side, revealing both of their new tattoos.

"What do you think Baby-pop? Did Johnny do a great job?" Ember asked.

"Yes he did. It actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Danny replied, grinning.

"Who is broadcasting this?" Maddie asked. "And why would they be showing us the ghost boy and the rock star ghost?"

"I have no idea, honey. But maybe we can find out some of their tactics so we can capture them the next time they come to town" Jack answered.

"Do you think the tattoo will show in your human form?"

"Lets find out." he replied.

As he powered down, Jack and Maddie were shocked to find that that their son was the ghost boy they had been hunting.

"Yup, it still shows." Danny replied. "Guess I'm going to have to keep my shirt on at all times while I'm home from now on."

"My baby is the ghost boy?" Maddie gasped. Jack remained speechless, his mouth agape. Jazz just sighed.

"I guess this was going to come out sooner or later." Jazz said, shocking Maddie even more.

"You knew about this and never told us?" Maddie said, giving her daughter a stern look.

Before Jazz could reply, they heard Ember ask Danny, "Hey Baby-pop, you in the mood after getting a new tattoo?"

"Always." Danny replied with a sly grin.

Ember turned on her stereo and they heard the into to 'Dance the Night Away' start up.

Maddie watched in horror as she saw the rock ghost strip herself and her Danny naked, push him on the bed, and insert his manhood into her.

_Have you seen her?_

_So fine and pretty. Fooled me with her style and ease._

_And I feel her from across the room._

_Yes, it's love in the third degree._

"No!" Maddie wailed. "My baby is being deflowered by some ghost bitch!"

Jazz spoke up, "She is not a bitch, mom. That is Danny's girlfriend."

Finally, Jack spoke up. "I don't know wether I should ground him for lying about being a ghost and dating one, or congratulate him for going all the way with a girl"

"Danny, I hope you get out of this situation alive when you come home." Jazz thought as she tried to comfort her mother.

*****With Sam and Tucker*****

Before the recording came on, the two friends were watching Tucker's favorite movie, Hackers, in Sam's private movie theater. Now they watched in shock as they saw their friend making love to Ember.

_Ooh, baby, baby._

_Won'tcha turn your head my way?_

_Ooh, baby, baby._

_Come on, take a chance._

_You're old enough to dance the night away._

_Oh, come on, baby, dance the night away._

"I can't believe he lied to us!" Sam finally said, fuming. "He told us he took her to a fancy restaurant, not to get tattoos from Johnny 13 and then have sex!"

"Do you honestly thing he would have told us the truth, knowing you would act like that? At least I now have the answer to my question of wether or not blue is her natural color." Tucker replied, his eyes glued to the screen. Sam mumbled something unintelligible, which he ignored.

"Oh my God, Baby-pop! This is just as good as when we first did it at the concert!" Ember gasped.

"That was them?! I sat in their fluids when Kitty and Shadow held me down on that couch?!" Sam roared. Tucker's only reply was going into a fit of laughter.

*****With Kitty and Johnny*****

Johnny and Kitty had been having an intense make out session in the bedroom when the TV turned on and showed their two friends getting it on.

_A live wire._

_Barely a beginner, but just watch that lady go._

_She's on fire,_

_'cause dancing gets her higher than anything else she knows._

Kitty laughed. "I guess that means they like your work, Johnny."

Turning to look at her lover, she saw that he was staring intensely at the screen, not paying attention to a word Kitty had said.

"Hello? Earth to Johnny?" Kitty said, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

When he didn't reply, she chuckled and took her top off. "Hey babe, why don't you stop paying attention to the movie and try doing the real thing to the girl right next to you?" Kitty whispered into his ear.

That got his attention. Johnny quickly took his eyes off the TV and looked at his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you say so, Kitten?" Johnny asked. "I bet we can do better than those two."

"I bet we could." Kitty replied, pulling him on top of her.

*****With Skulker and his friends at a ghost bar*****

Skulker, Vortex, Undergrowth, and Technus, had been sitting at the local Ghost Zone bar, Six Feet Under, discussing the many times they had been beaten by the ghost child, and watching a game on the TV when it suddenly changed to Danny and Ember having sex. For a while they remained silent, taking in what exactly they were watching.

_Ooh, baby, baby._

_Won'tcha turn your head my way?_

_Ooh, baby, baby._

_Well, don't skip romance, 'cause you're old enough to dance the night away._

_Oh, come on, baby, dance the night away._

It was Skulker who finally spoke up. "This is what Vlad used my equipment for? To spy on my ex and film her fucking the ghost child?"

Technus was equally surprised. "He hired me to broadcast something to everyone in the Ghost Zone and some select humans, but I had no idea it would be this. I just hope my girl doesn't find out that I had something to do with this before I explain everything." Technus quickly finished off his drink, laid some money on the counter, then flew away to his realm.

Undergrowth, sounding depressed and disgusted said, "If those two successfully pollinate, their offspring might have both their fire and ice powers. Then I would have no chance in conquering the world."

Vortex burst out laughing. Turning to Skulker, he asked, "How does it feel to know that your greatest enemy is having sex with your girlfriend and you never got to second base with her?"

Skulker snapped. Grabbing a bottle, he broke it across Vortex's face and started an all out bar room brawl.

*****With Dani and Youngblood*****

The two young ghosts had been hanging out on Youngblood's pirate ship and playing Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag when the screen changed to Danny and Ember going at it. Both of them were blushing intensely as the recording played.

_Dance (oh) the night away. Hey, hey, yeah!_

_Dance, dance, dance the night away_

_Ah come on baby (Dance the night away) Hey, hey yeah!_

_Dance, dance, dance the night away_

_Uh, come on baby, baby (Dance the night away) Ooh, ooh, yeah_

_Dance, dance, dance the night away. Ah, ha ow!_

"Baby-pop, just a little more!" Ember said.

"I got you, my beautiful flame." Danny panted as they arched their backs in pleasure.

"And boom goes the dynamite." Youngblood said.

This caused Dani to giggle and look at her boyfriend.

"Do you ever think we can be as good a couple as them?" Dani asked.

He looked down. "I'm not quite sure if I want to go that far right now. I guess I have some growing up to do before we can do that." he replied, pointing at the screen.

Grinning, she took his face in his hands and brought it close to hers. "Don't worry. We won't be doing that for a long time. But that doesn't mean we can't do this." she said before planting her lips on his. Youngblood was shocked. It was their first kiss and he wasn't sure what to do. As it went on, he relaxed and began to kiss her back.

Breaking apart, Dani said, "I'll see you later. Right now I got to find my brother. He has a lot of explaining to do."

"See you later." he replied as Dani flew off. When she was out of ear shot, Youngblood started jumping around and cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revenge is Best Served Cold and Confession Time

**Hey guys. Glad to see the last chapter went over well. There will be no song to tie in with this chapter. Sorry but I just couldn't figure out proper placement, a good song, or how it would flow with the chapter. Other than that, R&R and Enjoy.**

Once the video had finished, the screen went black. Danny and Ember stood in shock while Vlad began to laugh. They turned to him, staring daggers at him.

"Well now that your secrets are out, what are your plans now? Will you try to explain to your parents what happened and hope they don't experiment on you and Ember, or will you run away and tour with your girlfriend?"

Taking a deep breath, Danny turned to Ember, a smile creeping on his face. "You knew we were going to have to tell them eventually, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I just thought we could put it off for a little while longer."

"Well, while you two are planning to explain to yourselves, I think I shall take my leave." Vlad said, starting to get up.

He was stopped when Danny froze his feet to the floor. "And just where do you think your going, Vladdy?" Danny asked, and amused look on his face.

"You didn't think we were just going to let you walk out of here after you showed that video to everyone, did you?" Ember added.

Vlad began to sweat. This was not what he had planned for.

"You ever hear the phrase, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'?" Danny asked.

"Of course I have. How do you think I came up with this plan?" Vlad yelled.

"Well I think your about to figure out my definition. If you thought the time when Frostbite froze you solid was embracing, you haven't seen anything yet." Danny said, a mischievous grin on his face.

*****10 minutes later*****

"Wow, Baby-pop. I didn't know you were such and artist." Ember giggled. "You just might give da Vinci a run for his money."

"Thanks, Ember. This should last a good 5 hours. Lucky for him, his ghost powers should keep him alive until he thaws out." Danny replied, throwing a sheet over his masterpiece. "After we explain everything to everyone, we'll reveal this to the town."

Just then Dani appeared outside the broke window. "Hey bro, hey Ember." Dani said as she flew in and gave her brother a hug.

"Hey lollipop. What brings you here?" Ember asked.

"Youngblood and I saw your little sex video." she replied, giving the two a sly grin. "So what was up with that? You just feel bored or did you want everyone to know just much you love each other?"

"I'll explain everything, just let me text my parents, Jazz, Tucker and Sam." Danny said, shaking his head.

"What's under here?" Dani asked, starting to look under the curtain.

"No peaking. It's a surprise for the town." Ember giggled.

Danny pulled out his phone and added his family and friends into a group text. 'If you guys want me to explain everything, meet me at Fenton Works in 5 minutes.' Danny sent.

"Guess we should finish getting dressed before we meet your parents." Ember said.

Danny laughed, he realized that he and Ember were still only half dressed. "I guess you are right. We shouldn't give them any more reason to hate you if you come in wearing only pants and a bra."

*****At Fenton Works*****

Tucker and Sam arrived at Danny's house. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by Jazz.

"You guys got the text as well?" she asked.

Tucker nodded while Sam just grunted, looking annoyed.

"What's up with her?" Jazz asked Tucker as they walked into the house.

Tucker chuckled a little, earning himself a punch in the arm from Sam. "She's just angry because she found out Kitty and Shadow had forced her to sit in Danny and Ember's fluids when they tried to calm her down." he replied.

Entering the living room, they saw Jack Fenton deep in thought while Maddie looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Just so you guys know, I locked up all the ghost hunting equipment. Don't want my parents going off on Danny and Ember before they have time to explain themselves." Jazz said.

Just then, a whirlwind of flames appeared in the center of the room. When it cleared, they saw Danny, Ember, and Dani standing in front of the group.

"Hey guys." Danny said. "Let me just tell you what a day it has been."

"Who is this?! It obviously cant be your daughter, yet she looks just like you." Maddie yelled.

"I'm Danielle, a clone of Danny, but obviously female." Dani said, waving to Jack and Maddie.

Jack got up from the couch, making the teens wary. He then got on one knee and brought her into a bear hug. "Welcome to the family." he said. Jack then got up and walked over to Danny and Ember. "And what is your name, miss?"

"Jack! What is wrong with you? This ghost bitch deflowered my baby and you are welcoming her with open arms? And what about this other girl? Who cloned you?" Maddie yelled, glaring at Ember.

Danny held up his hands trying to calm down his mother. "Calm down mom and let me explain everything."

*****2 Hours Later*****

Danny had finished explaining how he got his powers, Dani's origin, the party, their relationship, and Vlad's plan, Maddie and Jack stood in shock and awe.

"I never knew that our failure in college would do that to Vladdy. I wish there was some way I could make it up to him." Jack said, frowning.

"I wouldn't feel too bad for him, dad. He has been plotting to take mom away from you and he started this mess." Danny replied.

Maddie finally spoke up. "That still doesn't excuse you for going out, getting drunk, and hooking up with this ghost."

"Did you get any pictures at the concert?" Jack asked, enthusiasm in his voice.

It was Ember who brought out her phone. She showed Jack pictures of the couple posing and hanging out with the famous bands and musicians. "That's my boy!" Jack said, giving his son a pat on the back.

"Jack! Your not helping!" Maddie yelled

"Honey, relax. Remember when we did crazy stuff when we were their age?" Jack replied.

"I remember. But she is a ghost, and she stole my babies innocence!"

"In Ember's defense, I kinda took the reigns the second time around." Danny spoke up.

"This is not helping your case, young man!"

"What will it take for you to accept us, mom?" Danny replied, getting annoyed of his mother's attitude.

"I just don't want you to leave!" she said, finally breaking down. Tears started flowing as she looked desperately at her son. "I don't want her to take you away from me. Jazz will be leaving for college soon. If she takes you away, I won't have either of my babies to take care of."

Ember walked forward and brought Maddie into a tight embrace. At first she struggled, trying to break away from the ghost. After a minute, Maddie finally relented accepted the hug.

"Promise me you won't take my Danny away from me." Maddie said.

Ember looked at her and smiled. "I would never take him away from you. I just hope you can come to accept our relationship"

Maddie slowly nodded. "I may not like it, but if it makes my son happy I can learn to accept you being his girlfriend."

Danny sighed with relief while Dani cheered with excitement. Sam then walked up to Danny.

"So it was you who had sex on that couch and not Johnny and Kitty?" she asked sternly.

Nodding slowly, Danny looked at her and asked, "Will this affect out friendship now that you know?"

Sam cracked a grin. "No. But you owe me a new skirt" she said before hugging him.

"Baby-pop! Don't forget the big surprise!" Ember suddenly spoke up.

"Thanks for reminding me." Turning his attention to the group he said, "I want you guys to meet us in front of the mayor's house in 5 minutes. I have a surprise for everyone." He then grabbed Ember and they teleported away in a whirlwind of fire.

"Well, lets get going." Jack said, grabbing up Dani and putting her on his shoulders.

*****5 Minutes Later, In Front of the Mayor's Mansion*****

The Fentons and Danny's friends arrived to see the entire town standing around a huge platform. On it stood Danny in his ghost form and Ember next to a giant object covered by a sheet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Amity! I Danny Phantom, with my beautiful girlfriend, Ember McLain, would like to present a statue to you in honor of the mayor of your lovely town" Danny proclaimed. Grabbing the sheet, he gave a tight pull to reveal a giant ice sculpture.

"I give you the Vitruvian Vlad!" Danny said. It was indeed what looked like a replica of da Vinci's famous work but with Vlad as the man in the center. He remained in the center of the sculpture in all his glory with the other faces and appendages carved in the ice around him. The most of the crowd was astonished by the craftsmanship. Paulina was crying her eyes out because the ghost boy was dating someone else. Dash was sulking because the ghost boy took away his dream girl. Tucker, Sam, and Dani were laughing their heads off at the ridiculous sight. Maddie was trying to hold back her laughter, while said, "Man, this is the second time Vlad won't see this amazing statue of himself."

Still frozen, Vlad thought to himself 'Well played, Daniel. Well played. But we'll see who gets the last laugh once I get out of here and pay Clockwork a visit.

*****Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone*****

Skulker, Undergrowth, and Vortex were finally forced out of the bar once Walker came and ended the fight.

"That's it! I have had it with the runt always topping me! I am going to Clockwork to see if I can work out a deal to end this relationship before it began." Skulker roared.

"I'll go with you. With those to out of the way, I may have a chance to make the world my jungle again" Undergrowth said.

Still laughing, Vortex added, "I'll come along, if only just to ask him to replay that look on your face when the video started."

With that, the tree ghosts sped off to see the Master of Time.

Seeing these events occur on his screens, Clockwork watched as he saw the future events play out.

"This won't end well." he said to himself before floating over to a screen showing the laughing Danny and Ember on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Raining on their Parade and Darkness Rises

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of The Man Who Sold Them Out. I know this was shorter than my first story and I apologize for that. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

*****Clockworks Realm*****

Wether by fate or by chance, Skulker and his group arrived and the Master of Time's realm the same time Vlad did, after thawing out of his statue.

"Clockwork!" Skulker bellowed. "Get out here!"

Vlad floated towards the ghostly trio. "What are you fine gentlemen doing in Clockwork's realm today?" trying to sound his usual confident self so as to mask his embarrassment and humiliation.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he replied. "Before I forget, why the hell did you use my gear to spy on my ex and the ghost child?" yelling with rage in Vlad's face.

"I was trying to ruin them with through blackmail. Turns out they didn't react to it as I thought they would and they ended up freezing me." Vlad replied, standing his ground.

At that moment, Clockwork appeared. His face was emotionless as usual, even while in his infant form. "How may I help you gentlemen today?" the Master of Time inquired.

"I wish to go back in time so that I may correct my plan and ensure my victory over Danny and Ember." Vlad stated before he was pushed out of the way by Skulker. "And I wish to go back so that I may prevent their relationship from ever starting." Vortex then butted in, adding, "Could you just replay Skulker's reaction to the video on a loop for me?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No to the first two requests because that kind of tampering with the timeline could cause serious consequences. As to you, Vortex," he said before pointing at a screen behind him that was showing the events that had occurred earlier that day. "knock yourself out."

"That's it? Vlad and Skulker said simultaneously, mouths agape.

"That is all I can offer you. Now if you excuse me, I have other, more pressing matters to attend to." he said before vanishing.

Vlad stood there stunned. His last hope at undoing the mess he had started was gone. There was nothing left for him to do. Jack and Maddie now knew his secret, he had been publicly embraced in front of the entire town. There was no point in remaining in Amity.

Skulker, on the other hand, was having a completely different train of thought. He was denied his request to end the whelp's relationship, had been insulted while with his friends, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He started going into a fit of rage, shooting floating cogs, wheels, and clocks in the realm. Floating towards Clockwork's desk, he saw something that made his blood boil, a Fenton Thermos. Loading his wrist launcher, he fired at on of the terrible things that Phantom alway locked him in. As the thermos blew up, a cloud of black smoke erupted from the remains. Suddenly, a large ghost emerged. He was tall with well toned muscles. His attire was black and white, and he even had the ghost child's symbol on the front. But it couldn't be the whelp. This ghost was much older, with a goatee and flaming white hair.

"Finally, free from that damned prison!" the ghost exclaimed. It turned to look at the ghosts in the room. "Well, well, well. Skulker. I see you never bonded with Technus to form SkulTech." he said with a smirk.

"Who are you and why do you have Daniel's symbol on your chest?" asked Vlad, trying to hide his fear.

"If it isn't Uncle Vlad. So nice to see you again. It has been so long that I almost forgot what your ghost form looked like."

Ignoring the question, the ghost turned to see two new ghosts he didn't recall seeing in his timeline. "Who are you two? I don't remember maiming you like the other ghosts in my time."

Frustrated at his attitude, Skulker shot a missile at the stranger but it had no effect on him, not even a scratch.

"Now that wasn't very nice." the ghost said before back handing Skulker into a wall. Upon seeing that, the remaining ghosts understood this was no ghost to mess around with.

"I am Undergrowth, the plant ghost, and this is Vortex, the ghost of weather."

"You can't be. Daniel?" Vlad asked, finally seeing the similarities.

"Close, but not quite. Call me Dan Phantom. I am a ghost from an alternate timeline where things didn't quite go my way. After a freak accident at the Nasty Burger, my parents and friends died in the explosion. Having nowhere to turn I decided to seek you out and have you pull out my humanity. Turns out me without humanity makes for a very evil ghost. So I decided to rip out your ghost half," he said before pointing to Vlad, "and I bonded with it, making what you see before you."

Shocked and horrified to hear the origin of this monster that was once Daniel, Vlad asked, "So how did you get here? Did you use the Infinity Map?"

He immediately regretted mentioning the map as soon as Dan gave him a look of curiosity. "So there is another way to travel though time. Tell me, where can I find this map?"

Before he could be interrogated, Vlad quickly flew out of Clockwork's realm and back to Amity, hoping that this new threat to him and Danny would not escape the Ghost Zone.

"Coward. Just like the one in my time." Dan scoffed before turning to the other three ghosts. Hoping to get on his good side, Vortex replied, "I have heard rumors that it is kept in the Far Frozen."

Grinning maliciously, Dan replied "I may have use for you two after all." Just then he saw Skulker get up.

"First the whelp dates my ex-girlfriend, then I have to watch their sex tape, and now I'm getting my ass handed to me by a ghost from the future."

"Did you just say my past self has a girlfriend and he fucked her?" Dan said, intrigued by this new development.

"So you truly are the whelp from the future. Interesting development." Skulker replied, looking Dan over. "How about we make a deal?"

Cackling, Dan replied, "Before you start going off on your plan that would most likely fail. listen to my proposition. Once I get this Infinity Map, I will send you and your friends across the time stream to destroy my past self's life so he will turn into me. You have your revenge, and I get to rule the world again. Sound like a plan?"

Undergrowth and Vortex quickly accepted the bargain, knowing they would have a better chancing at winning with this guy on their side. Skulker hesitated for a while before nodding in agreement.

"Deal"

*****Meanwhile, in the Fenton House*****

The Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Ember were relaxing in the living room after the long day.

"After today, I think I am done with surprises for a year." Maddie replied, hugging her new daughter.

"Actually, Mom, there is something I would like to say." Danny said. He took Ember up off the couch. "Ember, these last 3 months have been amazing. Never would I have dreamed that things would turn out this way between us but I am pleased that they did. We have had our differences in the past but we always manage to work them out. So I guess there is only one thing I want to ask you."

If Ember had been in the dark about what he was talking about before, she now understood as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his vest pocket. Opening it, it revealed a shimmering sapphire on a gold band.

"Ember McLain, would you marry me?" Danny asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Baby-pop, yes!" she squealed, getting down on the floor with him and bringing him into a passionate kiss.

Jazz and Dani cheered, Jack and Tucker had their mouths agape, and Sam and Maddie fainted.

"Yay, I'm gonna have a sister in law!" Danni cheered.

"Congrats, little bro" Jazz said.

"Hold on, Baby-pop. I still need to give you your present." Ember said.

Out of her pants pocket, she pulled out a white envelope. Grinning, she handed it to her new fiance. Curious, Danny opened it and pulled out... a sonogram picture. Looking up in shock, he saw Ember holding up two fingers.

"Twins. A boy and a girl." Ember said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" Danny yelled.

At this point, Maddie and Sam had just recovered from the shock of the marriage proposal. Once they heard that Danny was going to be a father, they fell back onto the couch, out cold. Jack stood up and brought his son and new daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you son! Didn't expect to be a grandpa so soon but I'm still proud of you!"

Just as he let go and everyone had settled down(or in Maddie and Sam's case, woken up), Clockwork appeared.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but we have a problem, my apprentice." Clockwork said in a grim tone.

*****To Be Continued*****


End file.
